During the execution of various types of computer or electronic games, and in particular highly immersive or full screen computer games, the game player or gamer typically directs a substantial percentage of their mental focus, and possibly nearly their entire mental focus, to game play. Furthermore, the gamer's hands and possibly other body parts (e.g., arms and legs) can frequently be occupied with manipulation of input devices by which gamer input corresponding to game play occurs (e.g., rapid/high intensity gamer interaction with a mouse, keyboard, game console, and/or other type of gaming user input device or interface).
As a result, a gamer's desire and/or capacity to focus on interruptions outside of the context of game play is, at best, often limited. Moreover, gamers commonly view such game interruptions as undesirable or annoying because addressing the source or cause of a game interruption at least results in gamer distraction, and usually requires that the gamer stop playing the game for a period of time. With respect to various types of multi-player games, such as Massively parallel Multiplayer Online (MMO) games involving very large numbers of garners, even though a specific game player has temporarily stopped playing, game events and corresponding game evolution continue to occur, which can adversely affect this particular gamer's situation within a game environment (e.g., during a multi-player battle scenario).
One source of game interruption is mobile telephone calls. For instance, when a gamer's mobile telephone receives an incoming call, in order to take the call, the gamer's attention and at least one of the gamer's hands must be directed to interaction with the mobile telephone for a period of time, which interrupts and/or can adversely affect the gamer's interaction with the computer game.
A need exists for a system and method for significantly reducing or minimizing the extent to which garner handling of potential game interruptions results in garner distraction or game play interruption.